Mi último aliento
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Un tributo a la muerte de Kagura con música de Evanescence de fondo


La muerte me acecha, como si de una presa suya se tratara. Veo como el viento, mi amado viento, mueve las suaves hierbas del suelo, pareciendo como si quisieran acariciar mi blanca piel. Empiezo a ver borroso y un fuerte dolor en el pecho me impide poder respirar como antes.

Siento impotencia al ver que la muerte viene hacia mí. Podría haber arreglado las cosas, podría haber conseguido lo que quería... podría... podría...

Una lágrima cae de mi ojo derecho, no sirve de nada el lamentarse ahora, ya no sirve.

Cierro los ojos.

Siempre me he preguntado como sería mi vida si hubiera nacido en otro lugar, si mi situación hubiera sido diferente, si yo hubiese sido diferente... sino hubiera tanto sufrimiento, tanto mal y tanto dolor... ¿sería feliz? Creo que no. No sería feliz porque no lo hubiese conocido. No hubiese conocido a aquél que me robó el corazón, pero a él parece no importarle mi corazón, un órgano más de mi estúpido cuerpo diría él.

Puede que haya sufrido, puede que muera sufriendo, pero no cambiaría nada si eso significara vivir sin volverlo a ver. Aunque en mi último aliento no lo vea junto a mí.

Abro los ojos, la cabeza empieza a dolerme. Alzo la vista y veo una figura alta, la de un hombre... no me puedo creer que esté aquí.

Miro a tu cara, especialmente a tus ojos de ese color tan característico. Me sorprende tu mirada. Yo esperaba una mirada fría o a lo mejor una mirada de pena. Pero en tus ojos veo tristeza. Intento decirte que te amo, esas dos palabras que tanto he sentido y tanto miedo me ha provocado que las escucharas... pero ahora no me importa, no me importa nada. Y la muerte, estando tu aquí, no me da miedo... pero las palabras mueren en mi boca. Intento levantarme de esta roca para acercarme a tu oído y que me puedas escuchar, pero mis fuerzas desaparecen y me siento desvanecer. Pero tu me coges con un rápido movimiento. Siento como me abrazas, fuerte, pero a la vez suave y me dejas otra vez recostada en la roca.

El sol se está poniendo… el atardecer ha empezado... la luz va muriendo lentamente al igual que mi vida. Cuando me sueltas, un frío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Este me pide a gritos que me abrace a ti... pero no tengo fuerzas, me debilito lentamente. De repente el dolor de mi pecho aumenta, instintivamente llevo mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, justo donde está situado el corazón... mi corazón, que siento como late, pero lo hace lentamente...

Aun no dices nada. Empiezo a pensar que has venido a ver como me muero... y reírte de mí por no afrontar la vida y dejarme consumir por un sueño. Eso va más contigo. Me duele tanto el alma al pensar que has venido para burlarte de mí, que solo empiezo a decir infinidad de tonterías que no pienso. Tonterías que mi orgullo guardaba para poder decírtelas, pero no en este momento. Tú solo me miras por largo rato a mis ojos. Después mueves los labios para decir unas simples palabras "pienso liberarte" y desenfundas tu espada. No lo entiendo... después de todo lo que le he dicho... ¿intenta ayudarme?

Me apuntas con tu espada, vas a utilizarla y yo cierro los ojos, pero no ocurre nada. Los abro y veo que algo no va bien, no puedes ayudarme con esa espada, porque he hecho tanto mal que debo morir sufriendo.

Te veo a los ojos y veo... decepción en ellos. Nunca pediste esa espada, sin embargo te la dieron, aunque te haya traído muchos problemas.

Cierras los ojos, pareces cansado... ¿me has buscado durante todo el día? Me parece increíble que vengas aquí para intentar salvarme... me encantaría que vinieses conmigo, así podríamos estar juntos para siempre, pero sería egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vinieras... sé que he sido egoísta muchas veces... pero por una vez... no quiero serlo

Aunque... la tentación puede conmigo y te pido si quieres venir conmigo. A un mundo... diferente. Tú y yo. Dame la mano y ven conmigo. Tú observas mi mano con cierta duda en tu mirada. Puedo ver en tus ojos claros duda y miedo... entonces éstos se desvían hacia tu espalda... ya entiendo... tienes demasiadas cosas que dejar aquí... no podrías vivir en paz... y siempre tu alma vagaría por estas tierras... lo entiendo, tienes una familia a la que debes cuidar...

Un dolor agudo viene de mi corazón, este hace sus últimos esfuerzos para poder bombear la sangre a mi cuerpo, pero cada vez va más lento. La manó que te he tendido, ahora la utilizo para presionarme más el corazón... este llega a su fin... noto como mi cuerpo empieza a helarse... siento mucho frío... Mi cuerpo pesa menos... y siento como se fusiona con el viento... soy libre al fin...

En la suave brisa del viento, Sesshomaru escucha unas palabras de la mujer que ha desvanecido delante de sus ojos hace unos segundos...

Esas palabras son: Te entrego a ti mi último suspiro: Te amo. Buenas noches

Fin.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que es muy triste, pero el día en el quelo escribí me sentía un poco como la canción, pues, era inicialmente un Songfic pero gracias a un review me he enterado de que están prohibidos, así que he quitado la canción simplemente. Aun que, aconsejo escucharla, mientras se lee el fic. La canción es de Evanescense y se llama My Last Breath. Quiero dedicarle esto a mi Beta, que es su cumple y no sé que regararle xD 

Espero que os guste y también espero Reviews.


End file.
